This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims and Results 1. To adapt an instrument that evaluates the cultural competence (related to People Living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHA)) of a cohort of healthcare students in Puerto Rico. 2. To adapt an instrument that evaluates the social stigmatization of People Living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHA) by a cohort of healthcare students in Puerto Rico. 3. To design a culturally adapted survey that will assess healthcare professionals in terms of their cultural competence and their tendency to stigmatize PLWHA. Significance 1. There is a paucity of information on the cultural competence and stigmatizing tendencies of healthcare providers who work with PLWHA. A lack of cultural competence may be associated with the promotion of social stigma. The proposed study will help to fill the gap in the research literature concerning factors that influence clinical outcomes in PLWHA. 2. Research shows that both cultural competence and the tendency to socially stigmatize PLWHA are factors that can negatively affect the services offered by health providers (Betancourt 1999) to this population;but there is a lack of studies describing how these factors can be measured. Our study will develop a culturally sensitive evaluation instrument that will allow for this assessment. Such an assessment tool will assist in fulfilling the need to attain a clearer understanding of these factors. The knowledge gained by this study will provide the necessary groundwork for the development of informed strategies directed towards reducing social stigma while enhancing providers'and students'cultural competence and, by accomplishing such, will improve the healthcare services provided to PLWHA in Puerto Rico.